16 años despues
by LuCKy StORieS
Summary: 16 años despues... una hija... el amor.. y la familia
1. Chapter 1

Bella era una joven de 16 años cuando una noche salió a pasear a una disco ahí conoció a un chico cuyo nombre desconocía  
Esa noche tomo hasta el punto de no recordar nada de lo sucedido… A la mañana siguiente despertó en una habitación de hotel totalmente sola.  
Han pasado 16 años  
Bella dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que llamo Renesmee la cual ahora tiene 16 años de edad  
El pasado regresa y el futuro cambia


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO es de Meyer pero la patetica historia es mia... buuuuu!**

* * *

Capítulo II: Jacob… Renesmee

-hola mamá!— la salude con un beso como lo hacía siempre  
-hola cariño… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
-pues bien excepto por todo lo que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales  
-¿Te puedo ayudar?– siempre que mi mama me ayudaba a estudiar sacaba una "A" no sé porque pero ella lograba que memorizara ecuaciones enteras sin faltar un numero  
-si obvio mamá ayúdame  
-pero antes debe comer algo  
-eh mami… Deisy, Carlos y Cristian me invitaron a salir, ya que el próximo mes no estaré aquí para festejar mi cumpleaños con ellos planearon algo para hacerlo antes que dices ¿puedo ir?  
-sabes que a Charlie y a mí no nos gusta que salgas de noche  
-pero quiero festejar con ellos  
-déjame pensarlo

Deje que pasara la cena para que lo pensara bien y no insistí mucho para no agobiarla… estaba segura que mama me daría permiso, mañana era sábado y no habrían clases así que no tenía esa excusa para no hacerlo, así que ya tenía listo el outfic para salir me pondría un vestido negro de strapless y unos zapatos violeta esos eran mis colores favoritos dejaría mi pelo suelto para lucir mis rizos color cobre

-puedo entrar?— dijo mi mama sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-adelante mami  
-lo estuve pensando y puedes salir con tus amigos, pero primero dime a donde irán y la hora a la que regresaras  
-gracias mami… iremos a la nueva disco que abrirán en el pueblo no venderán alcohol a menores de edad y regresare a la hora que tú quieras— mi mama era muy flexible así que no pondría toque De queda  
-puedes regresar a la hora que quieras no hay problema, pero vete antes que llegue tu abuelo  
-no te preocupes los chicos pasaran por mí a las 7:30 para evitar el sermón del abuelo  
-pensaste en todo verdad traviesa?  
-claro mami soy una mujer preparada

Mamá me ayudo a cambiarme para estar lista, pero entes me di un baño para relajar el cuerpo, me emocionaba salir con mis amigos Deisy es My BFF y Carlos su novio, a mi me gustaba Cristian y estaba segura que yo a el pero no se animaba a decirlo… esta noche tenía el presentimiento de que sería su novia… llegaron las 7:30 y los chicos llegaron muy puntuales… me despedí de mama con un beso y le prometí regresar temprano cosa que duda mucho hacer  
Al salir me tope con el Ferrari de Deisy sus padres eran de dinero así que no era raro que ella tuviera ese tipo de coches llevaba un vestido café muy elegante el cabello suelto la verdad era que tenía un parecido a Leighton Meester… llagamos a la disco muy temprano, pero fue de ayuda porque entramos sin problemas  
Las horas iban pasando, Deisy y Carlos no habían parado de bailar y Cristian estaba tomando de mas… me pidió que bailara con él y casi a fuerza me llevo hacia la pista, empezó a bailar y trataba de tocarme, como vio que me resistía me saco a tirones de la pista y me llevo a un pasillo oscuro en donde era muy difícil que alguien nos encontrara… me basaba y decía

-esta noche quiero que seas mía— me asuste tanto que empecé a gritar como loca, pero nadie me escuchaba  
-grita cuanto quieras nadie puede escucharte— y tenía razón, nadie podía escucharme pero no dejaría de hacerlo

Estaba a punto de quitarme el vestido cuando de pronto

-suéltala idiota—dijo un completo desconocido a la vez que lanzaba a Cristian contra la pared lejos de mi  
-tu quien te crees que eres para meterte en lo que no te importa— grito Cristian muy molesto  
-alguien a quien no le gustan los tipos que maltraten a la mujeres—respondió el desconocido  
-no te metas conmigo— respondió Cristian y acto seguido el desconocido le golpeo un ojo, los de abajo y la nariz

esto no se quedara así dijo Cristian levantándose como pudo y largándose  
-estas bien?– pregunto el desconocido  
-si, gracias— respondí casi sin aliento  
-ya paso todo… ven conmigo para que te calmes— me llevo a una habitación muy amplia donde había un lujoso juego de sala, un escritorio con una laptop y muchos papeles apilados… había mucha luz así que pude ver claramente a mi salvador era alto, de piel oscura, al igual que su cabello, era más que obvio que hacia ejercicio, pero sobre todo tenía unos hermosos ojos negros con un brillo muy especial

-Mi nombre es Jacob— dijo mi guapo rescatista  
-Soy Renesmee— dile casi sin aliento  
-Que nombre tan raro… no te molestaría que te llamara Nessie?  
-Para nada llámame como tú quieras  
-Bueno Nessie déjame decirte que tu novio es un salvaje  
-No es mi novio  
-Pues que bueno porque una niña tan linda como tú no debe tener un novio como ese  
-Bueno… tu eres el dueño de este lugar?— pregunte para cambiar de tema y olvidar lo sucedido  
-No… mi primo es el dueño  
-Y como se llama tu primo?  
-Edward, Edward Cullen– Edward ese nombre me causaba una sensación de cariño, un cariño muy extraño  
-Serán casi las 1 a.m… ¿quiere que te lleve a tu casa?—Dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos

Les dije a Deisy y Carlos que me iría con Jacob

Durante el camino Jacob y yo hablamos sobre música películas libros y deportes… era increíble le gustaba el Rock, las pelis de mucho miedo, había leído 20 veces Cumbres Borrascosas (una vez más que yo) y le encantaban los deportes extremos que ponían en riesgo su vida, todo eso teníamos en común  
Cuando llegamos a casa se bajo del auto y me acompaño hasta la puerta

-Bueno hasta aquí la velada  
-Gracias por todo  
-Gracias por tu compañía  
-Nos vemos  
-Adiós Nessie– fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

Entre a mi casa y después de un minuto humano me tumbe en la cama.  
Recordé todo lo sucedido y lo bien que me lo había pasado con Jacob  
De pronto recordé que no tenía su número e-mail o alguna forma para comunicarme con el  
¡Que decepción!

* * *

erdon por tardar siglos, me se me daño la PC... pero aqui les tengo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia... espero les guste...


	3. El reencuentro

Los personajes son de la gran Meyer... solo la patetica historia es mia... Buuuuuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

**PV Renesmee**

Ha pasado un mes desde que conocí a Jacob, hasta este día no se qué fue de el después de dejarme en la puerta de mi casa  
Mama y yo nos mudamos a Seattle… está a punto de iniciar mi ultimo año de secundaria y aquí hay una muy excelente ademas podre estudiar ahí mi bachillerato  
El próximo mes se inician las clases y estaba muy emocionada quería conocer nuevos amigos… si extraño a Deisy y Carlos, pero mi mama prometió que visitaríamos a mi abuelo cada fin, y aprovecharía para ver a mis amigos de Forks

**Un mes después**

Hoy inicio en una nueva escuela, estoy muy nerviosa, hacer amigos y todo eso era algo que no se me da muy bien, pero tengo la sensación que esta vez será diferente  
Me levante muy temprano, me di un baño, me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar… vivíamos en una casa pequeña, pero muy linda… mi habitación estaba en el nivel de abajo, pero el único baño estaba arriba  
—Buenos días mi niña!— me saludo mama al verme entrar a la cocina  
—buen día mama  
—te ves hermosa con ese uniforme  
—te confieso que al principio me pareció muy fresa, pero ahora pienso que está muy cool

Mama puso ante mí un plato de cereal con leche y un vaso de jugo de cerezas… termine el desayuno muy rápido… lave mis dientes, arregle mi cabello y le dije a mama que estaba lista  
—Entonces vamos al auto— la escuela le quedaba de paso a mi mama… mama trabaja en la nueva tienda de los newton decidieron abrir una tienda aquí para expandirse y mi mama era la gerente así que tenía un mejor sueldo y debí a eso podía pagar mi nueva escuela

Mama me dejo en la entrada, se despidió de mí y luego se fue  
Mientras caminaba por la prepa podía observar muchos bellos arboles , habían estudiantes sentados en el verde pasto… POP  
—lo siento… ¿estas bien?  
—Si estoy bien— me ayudo a levantarme… debido a que íbamos distraídos no nos dimos cuenta me golpeo con su cuerpo y tiro al suelo… empiezo a creer que herede la torpeza de mi mama  
—perdóname… estaba leyendo el horario y pues no vi por donde iba  
—no te preocupes yo también estaba distraída… pero, ¿ que no eres muy viejo para estudiar aquí?— rio ante mi comentario, me sentí muy avergonzada así nunca tendría buenos amigos  
—si, si lo soy, este horario es de mi primo  
—oh… lo siento no se en que pensaba  
—no hay problema… mi nombre es Edward— ¿Edward? Será el mismo  
—soy Renesmee… ¿eres Edward Cullen?  
—si.. ¿Cómo lo sebes?  
—pues una vez fui a tu disco en Forks, ahí conocí a tu primo y me dijo que ese lugar es tuyo— la verdad es que Edward y yo guardábamos un extraño parecido teníamos el mismo tono de piel y cabello, un brillo especial en los ojos, y una sonrisa linda… cualquiera podía pensar que él era mi padre… de pronto pensé algo muy importante… Jacob estudia aquí.. Es genial lo veré de nuevo ese niño tan lado será mi compañero  
—Bueno me tengo que ir—dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos  
—fue un placer conocerte  
—para mí también. Espero nos veamos pronto— fue lo último que dijo

Me dirigí a mi primera clase del día… de así el día transcurrió rápidamente y no tenia señales de Jacob por ningún lado… llego la hora del almuerzo… llegue a la cafeterita llena con todos los estudiante… ya que no tenía mucha hambre me limite a beber un jugo de cerezas, decidí que era mejor sentarme en una mesa sola..  
—¿puedo sentarme contigo?—pregunto una voz familiar, me gire para saber de quién se trataba… era Jacob… pero su uniforme era muy diferente al de todos mis compañeros  
—Ho… Ho.. Hola— me sentí como una tonta  
—Nessie… tiempo sin verte ni saber de ti  
—¿pues dime como has estado?— dije no dejaba de sentirme como tonta  
—bien, mis tios salieron de viaje y me quedo con mi primo, él fue el que me dijo que tú estabas aquí… y dime de ti  
—Pues mama y yo nos mudamos— nos pasamos todo el almuerzo hablando de lo que habíamos hecho y coasa así hasta que sonó el timbre Jacob se fue al gym y yo a biología pero quedamos de vernos a la salida

Y así fue Jacob estaba esperando por mí a la salida

—¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?—pregunto  
—¿quienes?  
—Edward y yo, el vendrá por mi y estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema en llevarte a casa, a demás a Edward le agradas mucho dice que tienen buen sentido del humor  
—oh, pues yo, no lo se  
—acepta por favor prometo no secuestrarte  
—está bien, acepto

Esperamos a que Edward recogiera a jake… me gusta tanto es tan lindo tan especial tan único lleno de cosas increíble es lo mejor de lo mejor súper lindo amable y guapo jake es el mejor …

—Hola Renesmee es un placer verte de nuevo– Edward me saco de mis pensamientos hacia Jacob  
—hola el placer es mío… won que auto el que tienes ahí  
—¿te gusta?  
—mas que eso  
—a Edward le guatan los autos deportivos le encanta la velocidad—dijo Jacob

Nos subimos al lujoso volvo con rumbo a mi casa … durante el trayecto Edward y Jacob hablaron de música era clásica SV rock la verdad me gustaba ambas pero creo que gana rock… mientras la discusión de música continuaba yo me enfoque mas en el extraño parecido entre Edward y yo es que como dije es fácil imaginar que él es mi padre… pero es muy joven como para tener un hijo, quizás tenga la misma edad que mama y mama me tiene a mi porque se embarazo a los 16… llegamos a casa antes de lo que hubiera llegado en un auto normal… les pedí a mis invitados que esperaran en la puerta mientras yo lo avisaba a mama que había llegado  
—mami llegue  
—hola hija ¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día?  
—muy bien, invite a unos amigos a comer ¿no te importa?  
—para nada me da gusto que ya tengas amigos, diles que entren  
—Ok— me dirigí a la puerta y les dije que pasaran— mama te presento a Jacob y su primo Edward Cullen— mama volteo para saludar— ella es mi mama Isabella Swan o Bella como le gusta que la llamen— ¿Por qué Edward tiene esa cara?

* * *

si les gusto el capitulo diganlo... si no les gusto tambien... si quieren que mejore igual... en fin digan la que opinan con toda libertad de expresion...


	4. Conversaciones

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer y la patética historia es mía... buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Este es el cuarto capítulo ya sabe lo demás y todo eso así que mejor paso al capítulo...**

* * *

**PV Edward**

No lo podía creer estaba frente a la niña con la que había tenido mi primera vez hace 16 años, solo que ahora no era una niña, ya era una mujer bella, hermosa como aquella noche, con sus ojos chocolate que me enamoraron, el cuerpo con el que aun sueño, su cabello que me embriago con solo olerlo, era ella, mi amor, mi niña, pero… tiene una hija que bien podía ser mía ¿no?... muchas preguntas inundan mi mente ¿estaba casada? ¿Me recordara o recordara la noche que pasamos juntos? ¿Nessie será mi hija? Para obtener respuestas debía reconocerme, pero ¿y si me odia?

—Hola es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija— dijo con su voz de ángel  
—Hola— no sé como logre articular palabra—soy Edward Cullen  
— ¿el hijo del reconocido doctor Cullen?  
—Si, Carlisle Cullen es mi padre  
— ¿y tú también eres doctor?  
—sí, soy pediatra  
—A mi me gustaría ser pediatra—dijo Renesmee  
—Y lo lograras mi amor— que linda se ve cuando es maternal—que tal si pasamos al comedor para servir la comida

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, no era muy grande pero era adecuado para 4 personas y estaba lleno del calor y amor de una familia algo que no había en mi departamento cuando como solo… nos sentamos en la mesa y Bella sirvió la comida, eran pechugas de pollo rellenas de papa, sabían se veían y tenían un olor delicioso… cuando se sentó empezamos a hablar como un familia

— ¿Y tú en que trabajas?— pregunte curioso a Bella  
—soy gerente de una tienda de artículos deportivos  
—que bien… ¿y eres de aquí?  
—no, soy de forks mi papa vive ahí

La comida transcurrió muy de prisa, las pechugas estaban deliciosas y Bella y yo hablamos de trabajo, mientras Nessie y joco se miraban como unos enamorados la verdad no me agradaba mucho la idea que a Jacob le gustara Nessie ya que si era mi hija no quería que la hiciera sufrir ya que tiene novia oficial y casi comprometido… cuando terminamos de comer dijo Nessie

—ven Jacob te mostrare mi cuarto y podremos hacer ahí la tarea— que bien nos dejaran solos así podre hablar a gusto con bella

**PV Bella**

Qué guapo es Edward… jamás había visto a un hombre tan guapo y sobre todo tan amable, siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

—Bueno ¿y tu esposo no come con ustedes?— pregunto de repente  
—no estoy casada  
—es que bueno como tú tienes a Nessie pensé que estabas casada… pero ¿no eres muy joven para tener una hija de 16 años?  
—Bueno es que me embarace cuando tenía 16  
—oh  
— ¿y tu estas casado?  
—No, aun no he encontrado el amor  
— ¿en serio?  
—bueno hace 16 años me enamore y nunca pude hacerlo de nuevo  
—tuviste una mala experiencia  
—no, fue la mejor experiencia de todas pero solo duro una noche- era increíble con que devoción hablaba de ese amor— ¿y tu porque no estás casada?  
—cuando nació Renesmee me dedique solo a ella y no tuve tiempo para nada más que ella  
—que especial eres

**PV Jacob**

Nessie, Nessie, Nessie… solo puedo pensar en ella desde el momento en que la conocí, es hermosa, perfecta, estoy completamente feliz de haberla encontrado, me enamore desde el primer momento en que la vi en la disco

—Es tan bella como nadie  
— ¿dijiste algo?— genial pensé en voz alta  
—dije que esta tarea es tan larga  
—bueno… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
—claro, pregunta lo que quieras  
— ¿Por qué tu uniforme es muy diferente al de mis compañeros y al de todos los que estaban hoy en la cafetería?  
—oh, veras mi uniforme es de segundo año… depende en el año que estas tu uniforme cambia el de secundaria y 1º es casi parecidos pero con una pequeña diferencia y los de segundo y tercero son iguales  
— ¿pero porque en la cafetería todos estábamos iguales?  
—Pues es porque las cafeterías están separadas, pero si queremos podemos comer en cualquier lugar del colegio  
—eso significa que el colegio es muy grande ¿no?  
—es enorme, tu solo has visto la sección de secundaria, pero mañana te lo mostrare todo  
—ok, esperare ansiosa… y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?— besarte abrazarte amarte  
—no lo sé ¿y tú qué quieres hacer?

**PV Nessie**

Besarte, abrazarte, amarte

—pues háblame de ti, de tu familia todo eso  
—pues mi mamá era la mejor amiga de la mamá de Edward y mi papá pues vive con su esposa en la push una reserva de forks  
—si ya he estado ahí… Pero ¿porque no vives con tu papa en forks? ¿Y porque vives con Edward?  
—mi mamá murió cuando tenía tres años en un accidente y mi papa quedo paralitico y se deprimió mucho, entonces Esme que es como mi tía me recibió en su casa porque lo peor que podía hacer era quedarme con mi papa ya que estaba muy pequeño y no se podía hacer cargo de mi, y mis hermanas que estaban por cumplir los 16 se fueron a un internado  
—oh tienes hermanas… y ¿extrañas mucho a tu papá y tus hermanas?  
—claro y mucho… Pero cuando cumplí los 7 viví con mi papá y mis hermanas hasta los 10, pero luego mis hermanas se casaron y papá me envió de nuevo con esme para que aquí tuviera una mejor vida… cuando llegue todos me recibieron como un hermano mas y Esme como mi tía, por eso Edward y yo somos primos, actualmente mi papa se caso y la verdad me da gusto, lo visito siempre que puedo  
—pero aun no me dices porque vives con Edward  
—pues todos están de vacaciones y yo decidí quedarme con Edward  
—Supongo que por tu novia  
—la verdad no tengo novia—off que alivio—¿tu quieres ser mi novia?  
—Jacob es hora de irnos—que bien salvada por Edward

**Una hora después que Jacob y Edward se fueron**

Como era posible que no le haya podido decir que si obvio ese niño me mata con su belleza y yo de cobarde me quedo sin palabras cuando lo tengo cerca soy una cobarde… ring, ring… El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

— ¿hola?  
—hola my friend como has estado  
—Deisy que tal hace mucho que no hablamos pues yo estoy muy bien y tú ¿que tal?  
—te tengo una súper noticia… a que no adivinas quien vivirá contigo claro si tu mamá lo permite  
— ¿quien?  
—Pues yo—comenzamos a gritar lo más fuerte que pudimos—mis padres se irán de viaje y pues yo les dije que no quería ir, así que les llore para que dejaran quedarme contigo 2 años, y te llamo porque la única condición que me pusieron era que tú mama estuviera de acuerdo ¿que crees que dirá?  
—pues obvio que si, tu le agradas mucho, pero igual tengo que preguntarle  
—ok, te llamo dentro de 15 minutos

Que emoción Deisy vivirá conmigo dos años será genial y podre presentarle a Jacob… me dirigí a preguntar a mi mama sobre lo de Deisy  
—mami, tengo que preguntarte algo  
—dime mi amor  
—¿te importaría si Deisy vive con nosotras 2 años veras sus padres se irán de viaje y no tiene donde quedarse?— puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito herido para que aceptara  
—…—lo pensó un momento—no hay problema mi amor dile que está bien puede quedarse todo el tiempo que desee  
—gracias mami eres la mejor le llamare en este momento

Que bien estoy súper contenta será muy divertido tenerla aquí

–bueno  
—mama me dijo que si puedes quedarte—de nuevo gritamos como locas  
—genial, llego mañana para no perder año escolar  
—te encantar el colegio es más que espectacular nos veremos mañana  
—adiós my friend

* * *

**Antes quiero aclarar que Deisy no es una mary sue **

**Ahora dígame todo lo que quieran sobre el capitulo si les gusta o no… comenten… los links de trajes y esas cosas están en mi perfil ok, gracias **


	5. Flash Back

**Bien aqui otro capitulo de 16 años despues, espero les guste**

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer, pero la patetica historia es mia.. !**

* * *

**Pv Edward**

Me debatía entre contarle la verdad de Bella a Jake o no… todas las preguntas que pedían a gritos una respuesta… quería saber si en realidad Nessie era mi hija, estaba casi seguro, pero por el momento la única pregunta con una respuesta era la de que seguramente bella no me recordaba ni a mí ni a la noche que pasamos juntos… si Jake se enteraba de lo sucedido, quizás pensaría mal de mí, y no quería eso… me reconfortaba saber que no estaba casada sentí un peso muy grande cuando me dijo que no lo estaba, y lo mejor era que Nessie podría ser el fruto de mi gran amor hacia Bella , hermosa Bella

**Flash back**

Que bella niña… mi hermano me había traído a un antro de mala muerte en forks, ya que había quedado de conocer a una amiga y como estaba a su cuidado y no me podía dejar solo ya que mis padres no estaban así que casi a rastras me trajo con él y lo último que espere era encontrarme aquí a esa niña tan linda que me robaba el aliento… estaba del otro lado de la pista, no se veía muy cómoda de estar ahí, pero lo que podía notar era que me estaba mirando y yo a ella

—Acércate—dijo el grandulón de Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos—se ve que le gustas, a demás ya es hora que tengas un poco de diversión  
—estás loco  
—no pierdes nada, si quieres te puedo acompañar  
—hummm, está bien, pero en verdad me acompañas

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraba, estaba tan nervioso la verdad nunca había hablado con una chica, bueno si lo había hecho, pero no con una que me gustara… y que tal si yo no le gustaba a ella, y si se reía de mi, "respira" me dije a mí mismo "todo saldrá bien" que podía salir mal "estas con Emmett el gran cazador"… llegamos a su mesa

—Hola—dijo Emmett— soy Emmett y el es mi hermano Edward  
—Hola—dije muy, muy nervioso  
–Hola— ¿esta borracha?  
—¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?  
—La verdad no sé bailar—que hermosa voz tiene  
—anda Bella—dijo el chico que la acompañaba  
—baila con el—dijo la chica—estamos festejando tu cumpleaños y no te puedes quedar sentada—me pregunto ¿Qué edad tendrá?  
—si Bella baila conmigo—dije muy ansioso

Ella acepto y no dirigimos a la pista de baile en verdad adoro esta niña, me estoy enamorando de ella es especial muy única, como los dioses y Emmett estaban de mi lado pusieron música romántica y la pegue a mi cuerpo, le dije cosas lindas al oído, pero creo que se estaba durmiendo y no escucho… termino la música romántica, aunque en realidad termino el soborno de Emmett al Dj… decidí que era mejor llevarla a la barra, pero quizá fue peor porque comenzó a beber mas y mas

—no puedes llevarla así a su casa  
—pero que puedo hacer  
—pues llevarla a un hotel  
—¿y sus amigos?  
—se largaron, los vi salir muy cariños cuando tú te la llevaste  
—¿y que haré?  
—mi amiga y yo nos quedaremos en un hotel de aquí cerca, puedo rentar una habitación para ti y ella ¿Qué dices?  
—pero eso…  
—no tiene que suceder nada  
—está bien

Nos fuimos al hotel, la verdad no estaba muy convencido, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?... Emmett pidió las habitaciones, me dio la llave de la 215… como pude lleve a Bella hasta ahí y la recosté en la cama… parece un ángel dormido

—definitivamente la mujer de mis sueños..

No podía disimular, la toco y empiezo a temblar … comencé a quitarle la ropa, para que estuviera cómoda, pero…

Se despertó, se veía un poco aturdida por el alcohol, me acerque a ella para ver mejor su rostro ya que solo había una tenue luz, no pude sentir la piel de sus labios entre más me acercaba, así que comencé a dar pequeños besos en sus labias, ella los sintió y abrió la boca ahí fue donde un beso bien pronunciado surgió, nos separamos para inhalar y me miro, en sus ojos ella pedía mas… estoy seguro que está sintiendo lo mismo

Empezamos a sudar por el beso que nos atábamos dando, perdí el control y la empecé a sentir

—Es una locura sentir tu cuerpo, besar tu piel y cuando me tocas amándonos siéndonos uno los dos—empecé a decirle al oído

Sigo sintiendo ese cosquilleo y cuando la miro a la cara veo que esta gustándole, esta disfrutándolo y me pide mas

—no puedo ya disimular te toco y empiezo a temblar, me miras y me pides mas, sudados los dos, perdí el control, me entrego y solo se, que te siento… cierro los ojos me acaricias, quiero rodar en tu cuerpo sentir tu piel y tu aliento, que nuestro pulso y latido se mezclen con los sentidos… eres mi medicina, mi droga, mi locura, la que me lleva a las aturas, la que acaba con mi calentura… si no me das de lo tuyo empiezo a desesperarme— estaba en el cielo, ella y yo besándonos como jamás había besado a nadie la estoy amando

**A la mañana siguiente**

Que noche, fue perfecta, creo que I gotta feeling nunca había sido más perfecta que en esta ocasión, Bella aun sigue dormida, será mejor que no la despierte la dejare descansar, espero que ella también sienta por mí lo que yo ya siento por ella, es la mujer de mi vida, y un día me casare 0con ella, porque así está planeado nuestro destino estaríamos juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas y seremos muy felices.. Tock, Tock… ese definitivamente era Emmett, abri la puerta y pudo ver a Bella dormida así que dijo

—el pequeño Eddie se estreno  
—Cállate, la despertaras ¿Qué quieres?—siempre de inoportuno  
—es hora de irnos  
—que? Porque?  
—mama y papa llegaran en un par de horas y si no estamos ahí cuando lleguen me mataran  
—vete tú, yo me quedare a esperar que Bella despierte  
—muy lindo enamorado, pero eso no es posible, si tú no estás me mataran igual, recuerda que estas bajo mi cuidado  
—pero y Bella no la puedo dejar sola  
—pero nada, nos vamos ahora mismo

Me puso en sus hombros y me saco del lugar cargado en su espalda… en poco tiempo estuvimos en casa, pero nunca volví a ver a Bella y eso es algo que nunca le podre perdonar a Emmett…

**Cumpleaños 17 de Edward**

—Felicidades—dijo el fastidioso de Emmett—Eddie quiero hablar contigo  
—pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, y vete de mi cuarto no me arruines la mañana como me arruinaste la vida  
—Edward ya déjalo atrás han pasado meses desde que conociste a esa chica, seguro ella ni te recuerda  
—y eso que, estaría conmigo sino me hubieras alejado de ella imbécil  
—eres mi hermano y aunque no lo parezca no me gusta que me odies  
—pues tu mismo lo buscaste ahora no te quejes  
—cuando dejaras de odiarme  
—cuando encuentre a mi Bella

**Fin flash back**

* * *

**espero les haya gustado... opinen, fue malo, puedo mejor please, seran de gran ayuda... se los agradecere mil **

**Recuerden los links, para ver ropa de los personajes y cosas asi estan en mi perfil**


	6. La Llegada de Deisy

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la patetica historia es mia !**

**estare actualizando los domingos, y si tengo tiempo lo hare entre semana esten atentos/as**

* * *

**PV Nessie**

Hoy llega Deisy, estoy muy emocionada, viviremos juntas por dos años, será genial… mamá ira con nosotras a arreglar las cosas para que pueda empezar a estudia hoy, en mi mismo colegio, así que llegara temprano para preparase, a ella le gusta siempre dar una buena impresión, muero por presentarle a Jacob estoy segura que le agradara mucho, y es importante que mi BFF y mi nuevo amigo se agraden, así podre saber si llego a mas con Jacob o no… estaba desayunando solo esperando que llegara Deisy, justo termine mi desayuno y escuche el ruido de un auto fuera de mi casa y supuse que ya había llegado, así que Salí corriendo a darle un abrazo a mi BFF… la abrace y ella a mí, como siempre estaba deslumbrante, traía unas leggins negras, unos zapatos altos, una blusa larga que tenia pequeños detalles en las mangas que hacían juego con las leggins y un chal encima que se le veía muy bien

—hola Nessie te extrañe mucho  
—yo también te extrañe muchísimo  
—Hola Deisy ¿qué tal?—dijo mi mamá— bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar  
—hola Bella, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí no sabes estoy súper feliz estar aquí  
—no es nada, sabes que aquí eres muy bien recibida… ¿y tus padres?  
—se fueron de viaje, yo no los quise acompañar porque era más que todo viaje de negocios y la verdad me aburren mucho  
—ven vamos a mi cuarto te mostrare el uniforme  
—genial, podre cambiarme para el primer día porque no puedo ir con este mismo vestido… Jaime baja todo mi equipaje y lo llevas adentro—Jaime es el chofer de Deisy

La lleve a mi habitación y se cambio de ropa, se puso un una blusa roja con toques blancos, una falda con estampado de rosas con un jersey verde y unos tacones verdes en juego con todo el conjunto súper lindos, yo me puse mi uniforme, que tampoco se queda atrás

—que chido uniforme, para serlo esta súper bien  
—este es de secundaria dicen que los otros son mucho mejores

Bajamos listas para irnos, mi mamá ya esperaba con el auto encendido… llegamos al colegio un poco más temprano para que mamá pudiera inscribir a Deisy… espere 20 minutos fuera de la oficina del director esperando a que Deisy y mi mamá salieran … luego nos dieron el horario, mama se fue y quedo de recogernos a la salida para ir a comer juntas y festejar la llegada de Deisy… revisando el horario pude notar que solo teníamos 3 clases juntas, Matemática, Química y gimnasia… como aun era temprano empezaban a llegar los otros estudiante, busque entre la multitud a Jacob pero no lo encontré supuse que por aquí entran solo los de secundaria estoy ansiosa por que Jacob me muestre todo el colegio debe ser muy grande… sonó el timbre para clases, lleve a Deisy a su primera clase en el salón de arte y yo me dirigí a historia… toda la mañana me la pase hablando con una chica llamada Ángela..la única clase que tenia con Deisy era hasta tarde… llego la hora del almuerzo, tenía la esperanza de ver ahí a Jacob como ayer

—Hola—dijo Deisy— este colegio está muy chido, ya quiero usar ese uniforme y sabes ya tengo varios amigos y conocí a alguien súper guapo su nombre es Alejandro, es mi compañero de literatura  
—me da gusto que te la estés pasando muy bien  
— ¿te sucede algo?  
—es que no he visto a Jacob, como este lugar es enorme no se donde puede estar su sección  
—no te preocupes seguro aquí lo ves

Tomamos una bandeja, hoy era día de pizza y todos estaban comiendo, buscamos una mesa vacía para dar a relucir mas, nos sentamos lista para comer cuando alguien puso sus manos sobre mis ojos, se acerco a mi oído y dijo

—adivina quién soy y te daré un premio—sabía perfectamente quien era, esa voz es inconfundible para mi  
—jake, sin duda eres tu—quito las manos de mis ojos, al tiempo que gire y dijo  
—Muy bien, te has ganado un premio— se acerco a mi frente y deposito ahí un tierno beso que me llevo a tocar las nubes — ¿te gusto tu premio?—que clase de pregunta era esa, me había encantado  
—si, me gusto mucho—estaba tan perdida en sus ojos que olvide presentarle a Deisy, así que ella fingió un estornudo para que la recordara—mira ella es Deisy mi mejor amiga  
—es un gusto conocer al famoso Jacob—Deisy, calladita te ves más bonita—soy Deisy  
—pues no sé si sea famoso, pero quizás si logro lo que quiero—a que se refiere con eso?—les presento a mi amigo seth… seth ella es Nessie, y ella Deisy, seth es de primer año—wow este babea por Deisy  
—Mucho gusto—dijo seth dándole la mano a Deisy—es un honor conocer a la famosa Nessie —esta vez se estaba dirigiendo a mi—Jacob me ha hablado mucho de ti  
—eh, Nessie tienes mucha hambre o ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar muy especial?  
—la verdad no tengo hambre, solo tome esto, para ya sabes no parecer anoréxica —espero que si me crea porque me estoy muriendo de hambre  
—bien, nos vamos  
—hello, y yo que hago no sé donde es mi próxima clase  
—no te preocupes yo te diré donde es—en verdad seth muere por Deisy  
—Estas en buenas manos—dijo Jacob  
—está bien, nos vemos en gimnasia  
—adiós

Nos fuimos de ahí, jake me cubrió los ojos con una mascada roja y me dijo que quería fuera una sorpresa… estoy muy nerviosa, tal vez quiera continuar la conversación de ayer y yo aun no he pensado una respuesta, me gusta muchísimo, pero no lo sé un poco raro que sea mi novio si lo acabo de conocer, no sé qué hacer… espero que no hablemos de lo que creo porque estaré en un serio problema

—llegamos—me quito la venda y pude ver que desde ahí veía la entrada del colegio por lo que supuse que estaba en la azotea, la cual era muy bonita tenia macetas con flores por todos lados, una linda fuente, y unas bancas que daban a la parte de atrás del colegio dando estaba la piscina olímpica, después de la piscina había un gran patio con un gazebo en el centro después había otro edificio y decía 1º, a unos 500m había otro donde decía 2º, y más lejos estaba 3º, habían muchos patios mas y todos muy lindos— ¿te gusta mi lugar secreto? — me quede totalmente sin palabras así qué dijo

—Dije que te mostraría todo el colegio  
—es muy grande, nunca lo imagine así  
—aquí podemos estar solos ya que nadie conoce este lugar  
—pero ¿Por qué nadie?  
—si lo conocen pero no han estado aquí el conserje no deja que nadie se acerque, este es su jardín privado, pero me deja estar aquí porque es amigo de Edward, ya que el aquí estudio y le salvo la vida cuando hubo un incendio en su cobertizo  
—Edward tiene historia aquí  
—el es un héroe en este lugar, pero no vinimos aquí para hablar de Edward  
—Entonces ¿a que vinimos?— Nessie deja de preguntar tonterías  
—quiero que nos conozcamos muy bien, sabes tú me gustas mucho—eso no lo esperaba entonces si le gustaba a Jacob, tanto como él a mi  
—Pues yo, no sé qué decir—que idiota dile que te gusta—si quieres que nos conozcamos ¿porque no jugamos a la 20 preguntas?—perfecto, así o más tonta  
—buena idea, yo empiezo… ¿te gusto?  
—…—y ahora que le digo—pues, bueno, si, si, si me gustas… ahora es mi turno ¿Qué edad tienes?  
—buena pregunta… tengo 17, en dos meses cumplo 18  
—Sabes cuándo te vi aquí pues imagine que quizás tendríamos clases juntos, pero después de la aclaración sobre los uniformes perdí totalmente la esperanza  
—podemos tomar una clase juntos—se fue acercando mucho mas a mi—una muy interesante mejor que cualquier otra—estaba en la posición correcta para un beso, pero de repente mi estomago no soporto la presión y se rebeló con un fuerte ruido que dejo al descubierto mi hambre fatal, el se alejo y yo quería que me tragara la tierra  
—creo que será mejor que nos vayamos para que comas algo

Y así fue, nos fuimos y el resto del día fue muy lento, no vi a Jacob hasta la salida cuando se despidió de mi… solo espero que llegue el día de mañana para poder ver a Jacob, pero esta vez comeré algo antes de cualquier cosa

**PV Jacob**

Nessie tan linda, tan dulce y tan hambrienta, me gusta muchísimo es lo mejor que se ha cruzado en mi camino es todo lo bueno para mí nunca la dejare escapar y será mi novia muy pronto, aunque es bueno que primero nos conozcamos mejor para no fracasar como pareja

—Estas pensando en ella—dijo seth —el amor te pego muy fuerte  
—Más que eso y mira que es difícil que yo me enamore, pero esa niña si me cautivo  
—Sabes que yo no digo nada, pero bueno, ¿Qué crees que dirá mi hermana cuando se entere que ya no la quieres? Ya sabes que a mí eso no me importa, jamás me gusto tu relación con ella, pero tienes que pensar en eso  
—tienes razón, no lo había pensado

Seth tiene una hermana llamada Leah y pues es algo así como mi novia…

* * *

Les gusto, lo odian? diganlo es muy importante para mi saber si puedo mejorar REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS... Recuerdes lis links de lugares, vestidos y ese tipo de cosas estan en mi perfil, pasen y hechen un vistazo, creo que eso le da como mas realismo a la historia... hasta el proximo capitulo.. besos... Luleh (asi me dicen todos)


	7. Flash Back Bella

**Los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la patetica historia es mia !**

* * *

**PV BELLA**

Era un día normal en el trabajo, estaba en mi oficina jugando en la PC, lo sé es poco profesional de mi parte, pero no tengo nada más que hacer… Salí un momento para verificar que los empleados si estuvieran trabajando… la chica nueva estaba colgando las nuevas mochilas que acababan de llegar y el chico que trabaja ahí aquí desde antes de comprar el lugar, estaba detrás del mostrador leyendo una revista de chismes, la verdad ese chico siempre me pareció muy gay… de pronto sonó la campanita de la entrada y no podía creer lo que veía

—Hola—dijo al chico gay— busco a la gerente  
—Soy yo—dije interrumpiendo al chico que había abierto la boca para hablar—vete y ayuda a la nueva, yo atiendo al señor—el chico se fue un poco enojado— ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
—quiero hablar con usted sobre algo importante  
—dígamelo sin rodeos  
—esta noche ¿le gustaría cenar conmigo?  
—hummm, tengo que pensarlo  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
—pues, si me dice algo para convencerme, sería más rápido  
—quiero conocerla mejor, usted es muy linda, y creo que una amistad nueva me haría mucho bien  
—acepto cenar  
— ¿le parece bien si paso por usted a las 7 pm?  
—me parece bien  
—Entonces hasta las 7—dijo en forma de despido—contare los minutos

El se fue y yo entre en mi oficina, no lo puedo creer saldré con el guapo de Edward Cullen, el me gusta mucho y le agrada a Nessie eso es una de las cosas que lo hacen más perfecto, es increíble no puedo creer que él se haya tomado la molestia de venir aquí e invitarme a salir, era increíble pero ¿Qué me pondría? No tenía nada que fuera apropiado para una cita con esa belleza… pase toda la tarde pensando en eso, hasta que llegaron las 3 pm tenía que recoger a Nessie y Deisy del colegio, porque no lo pensé antes, les pediría ayuda a ellas con la ropa adecuada para hoy, llegue al colegio lo más rápido que pude y ya estaban esperando afuera

—hola hija, hola Deisy ¿Cómo estuvo su día?  
—muy lindo y el tuyo  
—les cuento al llegar a casa

Antes de llegar a casa compramos una pizza... cuadro llegamos les relate toda la historia y también les pedí que me ayudaran a arreglarme, como mi guarda ropa estaba carente de vestidos fuimos de compras al almacen mas cercano, ahi con ayuda de Deisy y Nessie encontre un lindo vestido strapless blanco, con un estampado muy moderno en color negro al frente con unos tacones negros que hacían juego

—mamá te ves muy hermosa  
—te ves muy elegante Bella  
—gracias chicas pero no exageren

Escuche el sonido del timbre y me puse muy nerviosa, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre

—Hola—me saludo, mientras recorría mi cuerpo con si mirada–estas hermosas

–gracias, tu también te ves muy bien—traía un traje negro con un fondo blanco y corbata negra

—mamá creo que es hora que se marchen

—tiene razón—dijo Edward—nos vamos–tome mi bolso, un abrigo y nos fuimos

**PV Edward**

Que hermosa se veía Bella, era toda una diosa, hermosa como nadie, la amo… eran 20 minutos de camino a la casa de la familia y como toda la familia salió de vacaciones aproveche para crear un ambiente romántico, para que Bella y yo pudiéramos cenar muy a gusto… llegamos a la casa y Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta que llegamos

—Que hermosa casa—dijo cuando la ayudaba a bajar del volvo  
— ¿te gusta?  
—si mucho, esta preciosa—la verdad la casa si era muy hermosa, tenía un gran porche con unas enredaderas sobre él, una terraza que daba a la calle, ventanas de vidrio que dejaban al descubierto su interior, poco iluminado  
—pero no es más hermosa que tu—se sonrojo ante mi comentario y me gustaba cuando hacia eso  
—gracias, pero no soy tan hermosa como dices  
—no hay que discutir, lo eres y es todo… ¿entramos a la casa?  
—esta bien, pero no termina aquí

Entramos a la casa y la lleve directo al patio trasero junto a la piscina había puesto una mesa linda adornada con una velas y una rosa, había decidido que cuando las rosas fueran 12 seria en la doceava cita y luego la presentaría a mis padres como mi prometida… Bella se sentó y observo todo el bello jardín que había mientras yo fui a la cocina por busca de la cena… regrese y le serví lo que yo mismo había preparado Espaguetis con queso y albóndigas, bueno no se preparar otra cosa y empezamos a comer

—háblame de ti —le dije a Bella para romper el silencio  
—que quieres saber  
—todo de ti  
—pues no hay mucho que contar  
—cuéntame de Nessie  
—es mi luz, mi todo, mi princesa  
—supongo que el padre de Nessie fue muy importante para ti  
—ese desgraciado, no fue nada mío  
— ¿Qué sucedió? Si lo puedo saber—se quedo en silencio unos instantes y luego dijo  
—lo conocí en mi cumpleaños 16, aunque en realidad no sé quien fue, no lo recuerdo y es mejor porque si lo encontrara

**Flash back**

—Bella anímate, nos divertiremos como nunca—esa era Jessica, quizá ella se divertiría pero yo lo dudo  
—si Bella, será genial—Tyler, no sé que hace aquí

Íbamos camino a un antro de mala muerte en las afueras de la ciudad a "celebrar" mi cumpleaños 16, a mi no me agradaba la idea, pero a Jessica y Tyler les encantaba chupar y era el único lugar en el que vendían alcohol a menores de edad … no quería venir pero papá insistió que tenía que salir a celebrar y al jefe de policía Swan no se le niega nada… llegamos muy temprano para no tener dificultades al entrar, una vez dentro Jessica y Tyler empezaron a beber y como no tenía nada que hacer también bebí con ellos, pero como no lo hacía muy seguido rápido estaba borracha… del otro lado de la pista había un niño que me miraba, pero por lo aturdida que estaba no podía divisar bien su rostro

—le gustas a ese chico—dijo Jessica

Iban a dar las 10pm y yo no paraba de beber, el niño se acerco, pero como estaba más aturdida no preste atención a lo que decía

—Hola–dije porque todos lo decían  
— ¿Te gustaría bailar?—fue lo único que pude escuchar sentí el impulso de contestar  
—la verdad no sé bailar—seguro noto que estaba borracha  
—Anda Bella—dijo Tyler  
—baila con el—dijo Jessica—estamos festejando tu cumpleaños y no te puedes quedarte sentada  
—si Bella baila conmigo—hasta mi nombre sabe

Por toda la presión tuve que aceptar así que nos fuimos a la pista de baile, extrañamente sonó música romántica y el chico se pego a mi cuerpo, no se sentía tan mal después de todo, me decía cosas al oído pero me estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos no lo podía escuchar, quizá noto mi falta de concentración y coordinación así que me llevo a la barra, empecé a beber mas ya no tenía nada más que hacer y no sabía de que podía decirle… note que un tipo más grande se acercaba , pero no escuche de que hablaban, Salí de ahí no sé cómo y me quede dormida

Hummm que está pasando, que es lo que estoy sintiendo

"no puedo ya disimular te toco y empiezo a temblar" "me miras y me pides mas" "me entrego y solo se, que te siento" "quiero rodar en tu cuerpo sentir tu piel y tu aliento, que nuestro pulso y latido se mezclen con los sentidos" "la que me lleva a las aturas, la que acaba con mi calentura" "si no me das de lo tuyo empiezo a desesperarme"

Quien estaba diciendo esas cosas, no entiendo nada…..

Mañana siguiente

Hummm mee siento muy mal, me duele el cuerpo, que habrá sucedido ayer, quizá fue solo un sueño, no debí tomar eso me hizo alucinar… ya debe ser tarde, será mejor que despierte, espero que Charlie no esté molesto, bueno en realidad no se a qué hora vine ayer ¿o hoy? Bueno, mejor abro los ojos

—Este no es mi cuarto—estaba en una habitación con poca luz debido a que las cortinas estaban cerradas, había un televisor frente a la cama, un pequeño sofá con una mesa en una esquina y yo, yo estaba recostada en la cama y ¿desnuda?— ¿que sucedió?

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes desde mi cumpleaños y todo lo que no recuerdo, he tenido un retraso de mi periodo y me hice una prueba de embarazo que resulto positiva, no sé que hacer, ¿Cómo se lo diré a Charlie? Hoy se lo tengo que decir no lo puedo ocultar, todos mis sueños rotos, todo lo que quería para mi futuro termino… llegue a casa, aun sin saber cómo decir que estoy embarazada y que además no sé quién es el padre

—hola Bella como te fue  
—bien papá  
—que bueno, quieres comer algo  
—No papá yo, tengo algo que decirte—no llores Bella— perdóname yo no quería, yo no sabía perdóname  
— ¿que te perdone porque?  
—Papá yo estoy—genial ya estaba llorando—estoy, embarazada  
— ¿Qué? ¿Bella cómo? ¿Por qué?  
—Papá perdón, no se que me sucedió, no tengo idea  
—¿quien es el padre Bella?  
—Papá yo… no se quien es

**Fin flash back**

* * *

**aqui otro cap. te 16 añoss despues, espero les guste no olviden dejar reviews para saber si puedo mejorar o algo que les gustaria que sucediera en la historia... tambien recuerden que los link´s de ropa lugares y cosas asi de la historia estan en mi perfil, grax Kisses **

**3LuLeH3 (todos me llaman asi)**


End file.
